


the world i want for us

by waywardflower



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Crying, Emotional Outbursts, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Pinkberry, Referenced Kim Possible, Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardflower/pseuds/waywardflower
Summary: prompt: things you said when you were crying~“I- I just want them to be happy,” Brooke says, and breaks down.~Brooke and Chloe finally do some talking, after a movie marathon that ends up more emotional than expected.





	the world i want for us

It’s been a long night of binge-watching Kim Possible episodes when it happens. Chloe’s spent most of winter break in Hawaii, stressing over tan lines and the cute surfers she meets every night by sneaking out of her hotel room, and worrying about running into them during the day and her parents finding out. It’s nice to return to the simpler things, to sit on Brooke’s bed and snicker as Kim sorts out her crush on Josh and climbs a skyscraper with a hairdryer or provide snarky commentary as Ron flails, in general.  
  
Brooke snorts and giggles, crunching down obnoxiously loud on her tortilla chips just to annoy Chloe. Flicking her hair, Chloe retaliates by stealing them. She does not think about her stomach jumping at Brooke’s cute little nose scrunch when she laughs. She does not think about how long it’s been since they’ve done this.  
  
Finally, they’ve made it to the season four finale, Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama. Chloe lets herself scoot closer and closer until their shoulders are pressed together. Nobody can see her now, so she even allows herself to steal a glance at her best friend.  
  
Brooke’s so absorbed she doesn’t notice her staring. She glows in the dim blue light of the TV screen, and Chloe is breathless.   
  
Why does it keep surprising her? Brooke’s never _not_ been this pretty. That doesn’t stop the fluttery sigh in her chest at Brooke’s warm brown eyes gleaming in the night.  
  
Then Brooke curls into her side, and Chloe’s heart stops. She curls her hands into fists, bites her lip, and hopes to heaven above that the girl beside her can’t feel the electricity buzzing across her skin. It’s been so long. Chloe had forgotten how much she missed this.  
  
In the weeks after the Squip, it’s been an uphill battle to win Brooke’s trust back. Brooke’s silences have been sharp, deadly even, but they’ve been edging back toward an equilibrium. It’s not the same as before. But they’ve been getting better. Tonight is the first time they’ve been able to just hang out, without–  
  
Brooke sniffles.   
  
Chloe snaps back to reality, looking at the TV–but there’s nothing sad happening. Ron Stoppable is onscreen.  
  
“Something's different now. There's something between us. Who am I kidding? That's not different. Something's been here a long time. I think there's something there. Does she?” Ron whines.  
  
Another sniffle. She turns to stare at her best friend, who meets her with tearful eyes.  
  
Oh, shit. Chloe pauses the movie.  
  
“Brooke?” Said girl tries to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her oversized sweatshirt. “Brookie? What’s wrong?”  
  
“I- I just want them to be happy,” Brooke says, and breaks down.  
  
“What?” She balks. “Brooke, you know this movie has a happy ending, we’ve watched this a million times! They get together!”   
  
This… This isn’t even a sad part. This isn’t a sad movie. Chloe doesn’t understand.  
  
“But why does it have to hurt?” the other girl whispers.  
  
“What are you talking about?” she snaps back, then winces.  
  
Brooke points at Chloe. “That! I’m talking about that! I- we-“ She speaks in gasps rather than sentences, threading her fingers through her hair.  “You never talk about anything, not the Squip, or liking girls, or your f-feelings, and you’re always snapping and now everything’s so different between us but I can’t even do anything about it because you–“  
  
“Wait, since when is this about me?” Chloe bites, just as Brooke wails.  
  
 _“I just want us to be happy together!”_  
  
Stunned, they both sit back.  
  
“I… I just want us to be happy together,” she repeats, looking lost. “I want you to be happy, Chlo. But I’m still so mad at you, and it hurts that I care so much about you when sometimes, it feels like you would rather be anywhere else.”  
  
“Oh,” she says softly. “Oh.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Brooke, I’m not good at talking. About feelings.”  
  
She snorts. “Yeah, no shit.”  
  
“I’m…” Here it comes, Valentine, this is it. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Brooke looks up. “You mean it?”  
  
Confused, and nodding slowly, Chloe starts again. “I… I am sorry. I… I should never have let my jealousy get in the way of your feelings. I was shitty, and manipulative. You deserve better than that.” And there it is, the great and terrible j-word that’s guided Chloe’s life since preschool. Maybe it’s fitting that Chloe was born with green eyes. She is one hell of a monster.  
  
Her best friend’s mouth is open, expression soft and open and still, she’s crying. Brooke is shaken and crying, and it’s still the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.  
  
Chloe closes her eyes. She’s done fighting this feeling, done denying and shoving everything, including her best friend down. It’s true, dammit. Brooke needs to know. Chloe closes her eyes, and whispers something she’s known since the day they met. “You deserve the world, Brookie. I would give it to you, if I could.”  
  
There’s a choked cry, and then Brooke is kissing her. Chloe tastes salt and strawberry and sunlight, breathes in the warm feeling and lets it wrap around her as she pulls Brooke closer. There’s that electricity again, that crackles between them and fizzles out into warmth and light and love.  
  
Later, they lie side by side, and Chloe wipes another tear away from Brooke’s face.  
  
“Chloe,” Brooke murmurs sleepily. “The only world I want is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on tumblr  
> check me out @tagurselfimwaywardflower


End file.
